Our Strange Family
by Thislightofmine
Summary: Will and Shelby have most of glee club as their children. What will happen when each of them find trouble, heartbreak, and love. I know, bad summary but please read story. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Schuester household was a mess. First there were the parents, Will and Shelby Schuester. They are your average parents, they met both when teaching at McKinley High School, he taught as a Spanish teacher, and she was an English teacher. Ironic, right? They both met in the teacher's lounge and talked about their interests and it started from there.

There first born was Christopher Finn Schuester. He was the largest baby out of all of the kids. He was born August 17th, 1990. He weighed 8 lbs, 15 ounces. By the time he turned 7, he thought that Christopher was a really bad and boring name, so he asked his parents to change it to Finn, and they changed it, even on his school records.

The second born were the twins: Noah Elijah Schuester and Santana Maria Schuester. Noah was born first weighing 6 lbs, 15 ounces and at 7:32 am on October 31st, 1995. It was ironic because both of the twins were trouble some. Then Santana was born about a good 30 minutes later weighing 6 lbs, 12 ounces. Both of them were always the popular kids and taking after their older brother. They also were very hard to manage as babies. When Noah turned the age of 8, he played hockey, and he was the best on the team, people started calling him Puck, and it stuck, even to this day, when he is 17 years old. Santana is very sneaky and mischievous. She was just like Shelby, well, except that she was more of a, well, of a bitch.

Their fourth child was created from a date night gone bad. Both Will and Shelby had one too many wine glasses that night. Thus created Kurt. Kurt Matthew Schuester was born on May 24th 1997. He is the only gay person in the family, but everyone accepts him with open arms. Everyone found out when Kurt was in 4th grade. It was Valentine's day and Kurt got all excited and started blabbing about one kid named Blaine. He was saying that they were going to get married one day. Now he is 15 and dating his boyfriend of 1 year coming up, Blaine.

Their fifth, sixth and seventh children where from their second honeymoon. They were excited to add on to the family, but Shelby was nervous when she found out that she is carrying triplets. Shelby had to have a Cesarean to get them all out safely. First of the three was Sam Alexander Schuester. He was born on September 19th at 11:56 pm, 1998; weighing 5 lbs, 3 ounces. Next was Brittany Susan Schuester, born on September 19th at 11:59 pm; she weighed 5 lbs, 2 ounces. Last was Quinn Lucy Schuester, born on September 20th at 12:02 am; she weighed 5 lbs exactly. They were a little scared for their weights and being a little early, but they were healthy and were able to go home about 3 days later. Now their personalities are completely different. Sam is very sporty, he is like his two older brothers, they are all on the football team, they all made varsity for McKinley high school. Quinn and Brittany were both on the cheerleading squad with Santana and the dreadful Sue Sylvester. Brittany is a little air headed and little slow at things, but they all love her anyway. Quinn is a drama queen, and she is almost exactly like Shelby, except more of a bitch.

Their eighth and ninth children were both adopted from China. Will and Shelby were on a teacher exchange program teaching kids about the wonders of English and Spanish. While there they found twins Mike and Tina. They were at the school, but they were in foster care because their parents abandoned them when they were 3. They are both 11 now, and they can speak 3 different languages, all fluently. They can speak English, Chinese and Spanish. Their birthday is March 11th.

Now, Will and Shelby had all of the kids they wanted. Shelby's doctor told her that she couldn't carry anymore children and they were just glad that they had all of the children they had. Of course, Shelby just wanted to take extra caution and whenever her and Will would have any intercourse, she had him were protection. But one time the condom broke. Shelby didn't think anything of it, because they told her she couldn't have anymore children. About 5 months later, she was having really bad cramps. Will rushed her to the hospital and the doctor's had no idea what was going on.

"Dearie, is there any way that you were pregnant?" The nurse asked Shelby once she was in the bed.

"No, my doctor told me that I couldn't carry anymore children." Shelby said, with a frown.

"Sorry dearie, but you were. I'd say a little under 5 months along. And, you are entering into premature birth." The nurse said.

All Shelby and Will could do was look at her like she had three heads, that was until Shelby screamed out in pain.

"Okay, this baby is coming faster than we thought. Honey, it's time for you to push." The nurse said, screaming for a doctor.

"Wait, you just said that she was just under 5 months, this baby is severely premature." Will said.

"I know, but the baby has to come out now to save both your wife's and child's lives." the doctor said softly.

After about 2 hours of screaming, mostly from Shelby, a baby girl was born. But she wasn't crying or anything. The doctors and nurses rushed the baby out quickly to see if she can make it.

"Give me my baby, please tell me she is alright." Shelby all but screamed.

"Honey, calm down, they have to make sure that she is alright. Okay, they will tell us when they know about her. Okay, now what do you want to name her?" Will said calmly, even though he was screaming and freaking out on the inside.

"Rachel, Rachel Barbra." Shelby said while falling asleep.

"Rachel Barbra Schuester, I love it." Will said with a contempt smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it is short, but I have a great direction to where this story is going. Just let me know what you guys think, and please tell me what I can do to improve my writing skills. Remember, this is my second story so go a little easy on me. **

**Anyways, TATA for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the support. Also I got a report for stealing and the first chapter was just a summary of the ages, so sorry for anyone that I might of stole from. I never really tried to steal from someone, and I hope that this chapter will make this story different from someone else's. Again, I am sorry if the story sounds close to yours, but it will become more unique as the story keeps going on so please stay tuned. Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

**December 18th 2006**

* * *

**Will POV**

It's been about 3 hours since they took little Rachel Barbra. Since Shelby was asleep, I took this opportunity to go and tell the kids what is going on, and relieve Finn from babysitting duty.

"Hey dad, what's going on with mom?" 16 year old Finn asked me.

"She um... She just had a baby." I said hesitantly and sadly.

"Oh really, she popped out another?" 11 year old Noah said, with his new trademark smirk.

"Ow!" Noah hollered when Finn punched his arm for saying that.

"Noah, leave me and dad to talk, I will tell you what is going on later. Keep an eye out on everyone please, for me?" Finn tried to reason.

"Fine, but I'm not a baby you know." Noah mumbled as he walked back to the younger kids and the play room in the hospital waiting area.

"Dad what is going on, there is obviously something else, is something wrong with mom?" Finn asked scared.

"No Finn, your mom is just fine, she is sleeping right now though. It's your new sister that I am worried about." I said, slumping my shoulders.

"What do you mean, she must be healthy!" Finn all but shouted.

"Finn, calm down. Your mom was a little under 5 months when she gave birth. Your sister is very premature. They haven't gotten back to us on her condition. I'm worried though, because I don't think that it should of taken more than 2 hours and it's been almost 4." I whispered.

"Well, there is nothing we can do but sit and hope. What is her name, did you guys give her one?" Finn asked, hopeful.

"Her name is Rachel Barbra." I said smiling.

"That's beautiful dad, but I think that it is time to tell the munchkins." Finn said referring to the play room.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Shelby POV**

When I woke up, I was alone in a hospital room. It took me a little to realize that I was in a hospital because I just gave birth. To a little girl, that was more than 4 months early. I just noticed that Finn and Will were looking at me, expectantly.

"What guys?" I said tiredly.

"They got back to us on Rachel's condition." Will said slowly

"Well, what is it?" I asked waiting for an answer on the newest edition to the family.

"Finn, can you go and sit with Grandma and Poppy while I tell your mother." Will said, ignoring my question.

"Ok dad, whatever you need. See you in a little bit mom." Finn said and kissed my head and left the room. I looked at Will expectantly.

"Well, honey, she survived." Will said with a small smile.

"Really, that's amazing, but what is wrong. That isn't your smile honey." I said, maybe a little more harshly than I wanted.

"They said that she has a really high chance to develop cancer, a brain disease, or being paralyzed when she is a little older." Will whispered.

"What, is she healthy now" I said matching his tone.

"Right now, yes, she is as healthy as she can be. She is under intense watch by nurses and doctors, and she will stay there for about 4 months. They told me that they will keep us updated and that we can visit everyday and that they will give us and each of the kids cards to be able to get to see her without any trouble." Will started off strong, then started to whisper when he said that she will stay in the hospital for the first 4 months of her life.

"Ok, that is better than her being... d-de-dead." I said trying not to break down. When Will saw me about to break down, he crawled carefully on the bed and held me until I was released.

* * *

**5 months later...**

**Shelby** **POV **

Oh my god. It's been 1 extra month since they said that little Rachel can come home. It is now May 18th, 2007. Exactly 5 months after her birth, and she is almost as big as a new born baby. She is still on the small side. Will and I went to see her everyday since I was released. Will and I alternated the kids when they could come. They were assigned the days of the week. On Mondays were Finn, Noah, and Kurt. On Tuesdays were Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Wednesdays were Tina, Mike and Sam. Thursdays were just Will and I, just like on Sundays. Fridays were Finn, Noah, and Santana. They all wanted to be there for their younger sister, so they all wanted to come more. Will and I think that Rachel turned them all soft. Saturdays were everyone, then we went out for lunch, always talking about how Rachel looked that day, and about their weeks.

This schedule always worked out and we all enjoyed it, but we all wanted Rachel home, safe and sound. The phone ringing took me out of my dread of Rachel still being stuck in the hospital.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Hi, this is Deborah from Lima General Hospital, can I please speak to either, Will or Shelby Schuester." Deborah, the nurse, asked me.

"This is Shelby, what can I do." I asked with a lot of hope, hoping for Rachel to be able to come home again.

"You might want to come down with your family. You will be bringing home a new member today." Deborah said cheerfully.

"Really? Thank you very much!" I said, really shocked.

"Will, kids, everyone get down here!" I shouted really fast to keep myself from jumping up and down.

Once they all got there I had each of them sitting on either the floor or one of the many couches in the family room.

"Rachel is coming home today. So I want everyone on their best behavior and to come with me to pick her up, as a family." I said with a lot of excitement.

Rachel coming home is something really exciting. We had her nursery set up since she was born, pretty much. When she got home, everyone was bouncing with excitement that their sister was ok, but she has to go to the doctors every month, to make sure that she is totally healthy and that she going to be fine. Right now, I love my family, and I will do nothing to change it. I just hope that everything that we endure will be fine and keep us united as a family unit. I know life will get better from here. Now I am only a glass is half full, being an optimist, optimist (**I stole that from my Idol Idina Menzel, she is the best**).

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again if this story still seems like it is stolen property, once I get into the normal time instead of the past, it will get unique, I hope. Again please review.**

**TATA for now! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. My computer was broken and I just got it back and it is now fully working! Also I had rehearsals for the play I'm in and they are taking a while, as well as homework. So I will try to get more chapters up with less of a wait. :) Again sorry for the wait and I will stop with my excuses and get back to the story.**

**I also forgot to put in a disclaimer, silly me! Well, here it is: I would like to say that I own Glee and everything - *beep* *beep* oh, never mind that is just a dream. Sadly I don't own G****lee, if I did I would be a very happy camper!**

**Here is chapter 3:**

* * *

**May 18th 2007**

* * *

**Will POV**

This is an amazing moment right now. I finally have all of my kids with me, all perfectly healthy as can be. Well, almost. The doctor's are still unsure of Rachie's conditions until she is at least 2 years old. That is going to be a fun time, but any way, I am going to stick with positives and try to keep a smile on my face for my anxious wife and my lovely kids.

This moment leads me to where I am now, sitting in a waiting room at the children's section of Lima General. This is exactly 10 minutes after Shelby told us the news of Rachel being able to come home with us. Really, everyone's reaction were hilarious...

_"Will, Kids, get down here!" Shelby screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Me along with all of the kids, ran from wherever we were, just to see my wife fighting tears with a huge smile on her face, with her trying not to jump up and down repeatedly._

_"Shelby, what is going on?" I asked_

_"Yea mom" "What mama?" "Come on, you scaring me a little" came some of the responses from all of our kids._

_"We get to bring home Rachel today!" she screamed and started jumping up and down excitedly._

_"Seriously, like really?" I asked not believing my ears._

_"I'll go warm up my car." Finn told Shelby and I "Ok little rascals, who wants to be cool and ride with me, and who wants to ride with Mommy and Daddy?" Finn questioned the other kids.  
_

_"I call Finn!" "MOMMY!" some of the kids shouted out._

_I ended up in the Range Rover driving, while Shelby is on my right, and Tina, Mike and Kurt are in the backseat. In the van was Finn, Santana, Noah, Quinn, Sam, and Brittany._

As we piled into the waiting room, Shelby and I told Finn that he was one babysitting duty, and we went to the nursery, where Rachel lay until we got to her. As we looked through the glass we saw her, right next to the Nelson's twins. She is perfect, a little on the small side, but she is living and breathing and she isn't connected to tubes. This is one of the best feelings in the world, bringing home a new child. Sure, this is our 10th kid, but it still feels the same every time.

* * *

**Finn POV**

We just walked back into our house, all 12 of us. It's definitely different to bring home a new sibling, well, except for Kurt... and Santana... and Puck - okay, it's not different to bring a newborn baby into this house. But we are the Schuester's and it is clear as day that our parents cannot keep their hands off of each other. Okay, gross, I really need to get that image out of my brain, forever. Anyways, everyone in the family is excited for the new arrival, hell, even I am. Rachel is going to be one hell of a kid when she grows up, and not just because I'm her brother. It just seems that everyone in this house needs me to be the babysitter. And sure, I love my siblings, but really, can't I have a life. I just cannot wait until Puck and Santana get old enough and I move out. Wait that is only... 1,2... hold on, hold on, I got this... 2 years away. Right? I just hope that I will be home enough for my younger siblings to remember me and not only know me by pictures and phone calls. I really need to plan out my future.

* * *

**Puck POV**

Wow, seeing my new baby sister was just, wow. She looks just like mom, it's not even funny. I just cannot believe that she is finally home. Well, maybe now mom and dad won't be moping around and making all of us kids make sure that our homework is done before we can visit the hospital. Like, really? I'm a stud, and stud's don't do homework, but no matter how many times I have to tell her, she just says 'I don't want to hear it.' 'You're to young to be a stud' oh and her favorite 'Noah, we all have to do things in life that we don't want to do, and homework for you is just one of those things'. Ugh, they are so damn annoying. And don't gasp that an 11 year old, ALMOST 12 year old just cursed. If you want to be a stud, you have to know all of the curse words, but if you are as young as I am, you have to keep them to yourself, or you'll end over your mother, or father's lap. And trust me, when you have as many siblings as I have, it is very embarrassing to get spanked, 'specially 'cause mom loves to pull you over her lap in the living room, the room where everyone always ends up during the day. What was I thinking about again? Oh right, I just hope this one doesn't cry non-stop like their other kids.

* * *

**Santana POV**

OMG! I have a new baby sister and she is in our very large house. Wow, didn't think that I, Santana Schuester, could possibly have feelings for someone. Oh wait she is family and I am, like pop's tells me all the time 'very protective of family'. I just hope that, that doesn't make me a shoe-in for babysitter. But knowing mom, I will definitely be babysitter when I turn 14, which is roughly about 3 years away. Wow, I can't believe that I will be a teenager in a little over 2 years. That is very exciting and something that boys don't understand, but my boyfriend does. I know what you are thinking, an 11 year old, with a boyfriend. But I have one, his name is Matt Rutherford. He is so cute and dreamy, and he is our across the street neighbor. That is basically how we met, and it went from there. Sure, we might not be official, but I'm sure that we are a couple, and no one needs to know anything, I mean it. No one. Especially not my parents. I will skin you alive and go all Schuester on you if you tell my parents. Now that, that is out of the way onto my next plan. What will I wear to school tomorrow. Maybe I should talk to Kurt and get something together.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

Great. A new kid in the house. More attention not on me. I know that might sound selfish and conceded, but I never get any attention. I swear, it all goes to the youngest, because they are cute, or need a diaper change, or need to be fed. Or it all goes to Finn because he is the oldest and has great responsibility. But I swear, that boy is having trouble to get all of his responsibilities, and not to toot my own horn or anything, I usually help him out because Puck doesn't care and Finn just needs the help. But I'm sure that mom and dad know that he is seeking help, with everything, even his homework, and I am still in elementary school! But, that's just life. I just hope that she isn't going to be an attention seeker, like me. I do have a feeling that she will blow the house down with her singing, she is a Schuester, and all Schuester's have pipes. Even the adopted ones. But anyways, I need to figure out what to do next. Hmmm, I could put on a fashion show for Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Mom; I could read more fashion magazines; or I can critique mom's fashion sense. Hmmm, I really want to do a fashion show, I haven't done one in a while. Maybe I can get Santana to dress up for once!

* * *

**Sam POV**

This is so cool, I have a new sister. Wow, another girl. Why couldn't mom and dad have a boy. I don't understand. Couldn't they have asked for a boy. I know that the stork doesn't exist, but really, there is more girls in our house and I really don't need more heromones, or whatever Finn calls them. They weren't as cool as they sound, because they made mommy all cranky and daddy nervous and Finn mad all the time. Ok, I seriously hate those things. I need something new to think about. Oh I know, I'll go watch Football with Finn, if football isn't on, I'll play the video game version with him. Today is going to be a great day!

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I have a new sister. I am still a little upset at Mommy and Daddy for picking out her name. I wanted to name her Rainbow or Sprinkles. Oh she should have been named Rainbow Sprinkle Schuester. That would have been hard because my nicknames are Rainbow and Sprinkles. Oh she could have been named Mrs. Tubbington, the new wife to my stuffed cat. I love Lord Tubbington, and I got him at a fair about a year ago when Daddy won it at a game. I don't know what game, but I think it had something to do with Unicorns. Oh, I should talk to Mommy and Daddy to get me a Unicorn for Christmas. I know for a fact that Unicorns are easy to take care of because they eat Rainbows and Poop Butterflies, so we won't have to worry about chocolate. But wait, chocolate is good. I really need to figure out what animal to ask for this year.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Ugh. Another body in this house. I love my family, really I do, but I need a little peace and quiet sometimes, doesn't everybody. No one can be alone because there is always somebody right next to you. Like for this instance, I am in my purple and pink room, sitting on my bed, with Brittany on her bed next to mine. I wonder what she is thinking about. She is playing with Lord Tubbington. Really, if she was given the chance to name Rachel, she would have named her Mrs. Tubbington Rainbow Sprinkles Schuester. No joke. I really need to get a new room, but the only other girls room is the nursery. And I am not sharing an overly pink room with Tina and Rachel. Or with all of those stuffed animals hanging out everywhere. We really need a new house, one that everyone can have their own rooms, or at least that I can have my own room. I mean Puck shares with Finn and Santana got her own room. Though it was the computer room, the one with one desk and a small tv. That room is smaller than mine, but she makes it work. I just hope that I don't have to share a room for my whole life.

* * *

**Mike POV**

I am so excited for the new kid. She looks just like Mommy in every way possible. I mean, the hair, the eyes, she might even have mommy's smile. And that is saying something. I am just worried about Tina. I mean I had to move out of the nursery ever since Rachie was born and I am now currently sharing with Kurt. And it is fun and all, but he thinks that I am too little to share a room with anyone else. I am now 6 I'm not that little 3 year old anymore. I am in Kindergarten, and I am in Tina's class. I made some friends with a boy named Artie. He is so much fun to be around and we always dance together, whenever we have the chance. Tina is friends with a girl named Marley. I honestly think that Tina and Marley will be best friends forever. They have been together since kindergarten started. And I am proud of my little sister. Even if we are only 6, I still am very protective of her, and hope that nothing hurts her anymore.

* * *

**Tina POV**

I have a new sister and I get to share a room with her. I am beyond excited. I will always look after her. I know that I am only 6, but I can look after someone, especially if it is family. I just hope that what Sannie told me wasn't true. She telled me that Rachie will be crying non stop, and smelly all the time and always wake me up. I just hope that she isn't right. But Mommy and Daddy look happy so I will be too. I told my best friend Marley that I had a new sister and she was amazed by how many brothers' and sisters' that I had. She doesn't have any brothers' and sisters' so whenever she comes over to my house, she always is happy and amazed at what she see's. I know that Rachie will turn out alright, I know that the doctors told my parents that she might grow up with promblems, but I believe that she will pull through anything, 'cause she is a Schuester, and Schuesters never give up. Or at least that is what Daddy tells Puck all the time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I understand that there might be spelling mistakes, but these are the kids thoughts and their thoughts depended on their ages but just to clear things up here are the ages:**

**Finn: 16**

**Puck (Noah) and Santana: 11**

**Kurt: 10**

**Sam, Brittany and Quinn: 9**

**Tina and Mike: 6**

**Rachel: 5 months**

**I hope I got the character's personalities, if I didn't, this is called Fanfiction for a reason. So anyways... Review**

**TATA for now )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn't lose any readers! I was really busy trying to keep my grades up to par and it really didn't help that I forgot the password to my computer for a week. Again I am so sorry. Anyways, here is Chapter 4:**

* * *

**September 18th, 2007**

* * *

**Shelby POV:**

Today is the first day of school, for all of the kids. Today is a big day because Will is going back to work, but I personally talked to Figgins to get me to be on maternity leave until Rachel can go to day care, which is in 2 years. That is fine with me because I can spend all day with my newest daughter, and I can either bring Rachel to glee (which I most likely am), and take over voice lessons, which is what I did when I was on maternity leave for all of my other kids besides Tina and Mike.

I heard crying coming from the nursery and I heard someone talking and, wait what was that, singing? I look to Will's side of the bed and noticed that it was empty, and I heard the shower running from the en suite bathroom. I carefully got out of bed, I don't really know why I was trying to be quite, I guess it is a reflex to try to not wake the Will. I walked into the nursery and heard no more crying, but what I saw wanted me to start crying. All of the kids around Rachel's crib, Puck is holding a guitar and they are all softly singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. It made my heart swell because that was the song I sang to all of the kids when they were crying or upset, I still do that now. I realize that the song is over and Will is standing next to me, watching all of the kids bonding with the newest Schuester.

"Hey guys, this is really sweet and all, but if you guys don't get ready now, you will all be late to school, and if you all want to go on vacation during Spring Break, you all better get moving." Will said softly from next to me in the nursery door frame. We got a whole bunch of groans and Daddy's, but they all started moving quietly, to not wake the now sleeping Rachel. I stopped Puck at the door way, and since he was the last one out, it was easier.

"Hey, that was nice, what happened?" I asked while softly hugging him and grabbing the guitar to put away.

"Tina heard her crying, and she didn't know what to do, and she didn't want to bother you or Dad, so she came and got me and Finn, and all of the others heard movement, and Santana was only up here to get ready to take her shower. We all went into the nursery and I grabbed the guitar. Tina was almost in tears hearing her cry, so Finn picked her up and we circled the crib and we sang the song that you and Dad always sang to get us to cheer up or stop crying, so that is what we did, and you saw the rest." He said while we both walked into his room to put away his guitar and for him to start getting ready for school.

"Well, whatever you all did was nice, and I just need to tell Tee that she doesn't need to hesitate to come and get me or Dad. Now go get ready before your father has a freak out." I said with a content smile on my face.

"Alright, see you at glee, right?" He asked standing in the bathroom door.

"Not today. I'll see you all when you all get home, alright?" I said while walking back into my room.

"Alright" he said while shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

**Noah POV**

After the talk with mom, I got ready in 15 minutes. By the time I got out, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt were still getting ready. Dad already helped Tina and Mike and was putting them in the car. Finn was standing by his car waiting for me to get in, with Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. Sam was already in the car.

Once everyone was in the cars, we set off. Finn first stopped by the elementary school, dropping off the triplets and Kurt, right behind Dad dropping off all of the younger kids. I'm just happy that I am now in Middle school. The only other Schuester I have to worry about at school is Santana, and that isn't too much of a big deal. Once we got to school, Santana and I went our different ways. Santana was going to try out for the Mini Cherrio's (in elementary school she was the head cheerleader of the Tiny Cherrio's, now Quinn and Brittany are Co-Captains) with her best friends Kitty and Sugar. I, on the other hand, am trying out for the Mini Titans football team for Middle Schoolers, and I am doing it with my bros Joe and Wade (**A/N: Wade isn't Unique, yet...**). I really can't wait until after try outs, when Finn will pick us up to go the the high school and bring us to glee. I keep it a secret to my friends, but it is always my favorite thing to do, especially to see all of the high schoolers that I will be soon. My favorite though is definitely Brody. He is like a big brother when Finn isn't around. He is also mom and dad's go to baby sitter because Santana and I don't do a very good job at times, and when Finn is on dates, the night my parents have date nights. He is also a convenience because he is our across the street neighbor. He has an 8 year old sister, Dani, and a 7 month old brother, Jesse (and I can tell that he and Rachel will be inseparable when they grow up because they will be a match made in heaven. I should probably get back to what I was doing, which was going to English, with Mr. Warbucks (**A/N: I've been watching too much Annie and I couldn't resist**). I heard his class was interesting, but it is still English class, and it is going to be boring. I better learn how to sleep with my eyes open.

* * *

After that very long class with Mr. Warbucks, I headed to the front of the school, waiting for Santana and Finn. Once Finn rolled up, I yelled for Santana, who was talking to Kitty and Sugar, after making the Mini Cherrio's. Both of us got into the car, and Finn went to go to the Elementary school, to pick up the rest of the Schuesters.

Once we all got to the Choir room, all of the kids in the club were there and talking to each other, and all of us kids, until Dad walked into the room.

"So Mr. Schue, I heard that your daughter is now home." Andrea, the female lead, asked our dad.

"Yes, her name is Rachel and she is good and healthy." My dad said, no one else seemed to hear him say "for now." but I caught it and frowned, knowing that my baby sister might end up sick and different from the rest of us, but that won't make us love her any less than we love her now.

Today in glee, it was about getting to know all of us, because of the new freshmen. It was fun and I sang Sweet Caroline, and thought of Rachel the whole time. I was the only Schuester that didn't go the McKinley high to go. The rest of them ran out of time. Finn sang I'll be there for you (the theme from Friends) and I could tell that he dedicated it to Rachel as well. I can tell that Rachel will fit right in the Schuester home. Yes, I know that she has yet to speak, but she has the lungs and she immediately quieted when I started to play the guitar and when we sang. She looked at us with a lot of interest. But this is nothing new because all of the Schuester's are talented. I just can't wait until she grows up a bit more.

* * *

**A/N: Again I am sorry for the long wait, and I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next weekend. Sorry if it is a little short, but I ran out of ideas, but I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter. If you haven't noticed, this story will be centered mostly around Shelby, Will and Rachel. With the occasional POV from one of the other kids. Sorry, but that is the way the story will make sense in my mind. Also, the next chapter will be in present time, so you will see all of them then. And I will tell you what Rachel's condition is, because she does end up getting one, but I am not saying. So keep reading and have a Happy Holidays.**

**TATA for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I had a busy holiday this year and I just got back from a surprise vacation. So, here I am, back and writing again. Hopefully it won't take long for the next update. Also, I have a new story I am working on, which is still yet to be named, but it is a story about Rachel finding out who she is and who her real parents are. It's not like most of the stories here because it doesn't take place at school. So once it is up please give it a chance. Anyways, here is chapter 5!**

* * *

**September 5th, 2012**

* * *

Shelby POV:

It's been a little under 6 years since Rachel was born, 5 months early. She is still as healthy as any 5 year old can be. She has been going to doctor's appointments every other Friday night. They still cannot find anything wrong with her, so that is a really good sign. She will be starting kindergarten this year, in a month, and I am worrying more than usual. It's no the average mom worrying when I am upset that my baby is growing up, I am worried that something might go wrong. Sure the doctors say that nothing is wrong with her so far, but I cannot shake the feeling that my baby is going to get hurt. Now I should stop worrying and get up, but I am too comfortable to actually get up and get ready.

About a minute later, the annoying beep of the alarm clock rings out. I am about to get up and make sure Will is awake, but before I can, he groans at the loudness, and snuggles into my pajama clad back. He does this every morning, to block out the noise of the clock and the noise of kids getting up. His plan works because three seconds later, I hear the pitter patter of little feet, about six feet are on route to our bed. Right as I can warn Will of our possible intruders, there is a new added weight onto my stomach and the bed. I look down to my stomach to see a mass of brunette curls, and I look over to Will's side and I see a matching pair of brown eyes, looking at us, expectantly. Right as I think that they are going to give up and leave, Will does the unexpected. Will screams and grabs both of the kids on his and start tickling them. All I hear is laughter, then a huff, as the little one on me feels left out. All of a sudden, Will lets go of one of the kids in his arms and goes to tickle the one on me.

"Careful, guys careful. I want you to go to your first day of school in one piece." I say, taking control of this situation before it got too out of hand. Being a mother to 10 kids will do that to you.

"Your mother is right, get ready munchkins." Will said, will getting out of bed himself.

"Aw, ok daddy, mama." Tina said, as she and Mike slowly got out of the bed, just for the two of them to race each other to the bathroom.

"Come on little lady, let's figure out what you will be wearing to kindergarten." I softly told the youngest Schuester.

"Alright mama. Can I wear my teddy sweater with the Elmo skirt and my yellow stockings." Rachel asked, with a lot of energy, that I wouldn't give up for the world.

"How about something that matches a little better." I reply with a chuckle.

"Okay mama." She replies while skipping out of my bed, and going to her and Tina's bedroom.

I chuckle again, and get out of bed myself. As I made my way to the nursery, I walked passed all of the older kids bedroom, banging on their doors, and making sure they were up. The only rooms I knew I didn't have to check were Kurt's, Finn's and Santana's. Santana got herself up, and I don't feel like going down the steps to the basement, where her room lies. I don't go to Kurt's because he has a skin routine and he needs to have to same hours of sleep for it to work or something like that. I really don't remember what the tells me about skin care. I don't have to go to Finn's because he has an apartment just outside of Lima, where him and his roommate, Bryan Ryan (**pretend his character just graduated college with Finn, and not the nub he actually is in the show, plus I really love NPH**), reside in after they were roommates in college.

After my rounds, I made it to the nursery. I walk into the brightly pink bedroom, and I see Rachel at her dresser, flinging shirt after shirt out of the bottom drawer. I was chuckling at my findings, until she turned around and saw me laughing, she huffed.

"Sorry, boo. You looked just like I did when I had to get ready in the morning for school." I said while picking up some of the clothing that was strewn across the floor of the room.

"Mama, I can't find anythin to wear!" Rachel whined dramatically.

"Boo, let me help, just wait a second please." I said chuckling again at her dramatics. She is just like me, all the time.

Once we finally found an outfit for Rachel to wear, I had to get ready myself. I told her to go to the kitchen, where she can find her siblings, and Will, and I went to get ready for my first day back to work. I am not looking forward for today, that's for sure.

* * *

Rachel POV

I am so happy for kindy garden. Or whatever Mama and Daddy call it. I can finally go to school, like my sissys, and bros. I might be the youngest of all of the Schuesters, but I am going to be the best of the best. I just hope people won't get me confused with any of the other Schuesters. I don't want to always get in trouble for nothing just because my sissys are Tana and Quinnie, or that my bros are No-No and Finny. Oh well, at least I will be in Jesse class. I promise you that we will be bestest friends for ever and ever.

* * *

Will POV

I was awake enough to know that there were two kids laying on me. But, not awake enough to actually get up, so I am going to take this to my advantage. I jump up surprising Shelby and the two on top of me, I think it is Tina and Mike, and I can see Rachel's curls on Shelby. I shout a little, but not loud enough to wake the whole house, grabbing onto Mike and Tina and I start tickling them. I vaguely hear Shelby saying "careful" when I go to grab Rachel to add her to the fun. Soon enough the fun was over and Shelby was shooing me to the bathroom, while she took care of the munchkins.

After my shower, I put some gel, but not as much as Sue claims I have, and shave. I walk downstairs to chatter. I see Tina and Mike at their spots at our very large eating some sort of cereal. I see Puck and Santana arguing over the milk, I have to intervene before things got too bad between them.

"No, You don't drink outs of the bottle! Idiota, odio cuando haces eso. Usted idiota, no eres el único que bebe esa leche." (You idiot, I hate when you do that. You moron, you are not the only one who drinks that milk.) Santana yelled at him.

"No, I drink this milk out of the bottle because do you know how hard it is to grab a cup out of the cabinet! Also, speak American please, stop using your Spanish skills, and you aren't even Hispanic!" Puck shouted back at her. It was hard to make out the rest they were saying because they were yelling at the same time.

"OK, OK! Knock it off! You don't want to start this day off bad. Alright!" I break them up and take the milk, I dump it out and throw it away because drinking out of the bottle is gross.

"DAD! You can't just throw away good milk!" Puck and Santana yell at me at the same time.

"Ok, first, I am not serving milk to my family because someone drank out of the bottle, got it" I say looking straight at Puck. He had the decency to look away and walk over, grabbing the cereal Mike, Tina, and now Kurt, Sam, and Brittany were eating. I sighed and turned to Santana.

"Dad, why do I get in trouble, he was the one who drank out of the bottle." Santana complained to me.

"Santana, you aren't in trouble, I just want you to say proper grammar around your younger siblings. I don't want them learning the words wrong, and I just want to congratulate you on your Spanish abilities. It is better than it was last year. Just, don't use it on your siblings and just use it when you are taking a Spanish test. Please." I asked her, while getting out the orange juice and giving it to her for her to drink instead.

"Fine." She huffed then went to the table, at her seat and poured herself the drink and starting eating her eggs. When I get to the head of the table, I notice everyone but Quinn at the table.

"Guys, do you know where Quinn is?" I ask everyone at the table.

"Don't know" "Why should I care" "I'm not Quinn" were all of the responses from the table.

"I don't even know why I asked." I mumbled and got up to go to Shelby, who was at the island, looking at the newspaper.

"Do you know where Quinn is?" I ask her while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"She went in for early Cherrio practice." Shelby said while nursing her warm cup of coffee.

"Wait, Cherrio's don't start until next week. What is up with her?" I say, shocked that she would pull this stunt. Even Santana wouldn't lie to Shelby. My wife is scary when she is mad.

"So you tell me that she is out with the skank of a boyfriend, frolicking off and doing who knows what!" Shelby shrieked.

"Calm down, we raised her well, I don't think that she will do anything immoral if she had the chance. Think rationally. Anyways, Joe is such a sweet guy." I tell her to calm her down.

"You're right. Joe is catholic, so I know that he will be careful with her. The only thing I doubt about him is because of his hair. I mean what person has dreadlocks. Especially a kid. Oh well. Love is love, right. That is our philosophy." Shelby tells me, with a kiss at the end.

"I agree with you there." I smile at her and kiss her again.

We both hear a throat clear, and we see all of our children staring at us, some with smiles (Puck, Brittany, Sam, and Kurt) and the rest with disgusted faces.

"Ew, stop sucking faces. We don't need another little Schuester. I cannot think about having another little Rachel around here." Santana says with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Mama, tell her I'm not that bad!" Rachel shrieked while running into Shelby's arms.

"Santana, be nice to your sister, and we all need to get to school." I say, while herding all of the kids towards the cars. Shelby still has Rachel in her arms, trying to make her feel better about being amazing. Once we all get in the cars, the chaos begins.

* * *

Shelby POV

I just cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen today. Oh well, time to go teach English. It's probably nothing. I look at my schedule and list of students and I groan. I have Senior English, Junior English and Freshman English. The three grades that I hate the most. Freshman don't know what the hell they are doing. New to high school. Sophomore year kids are usually quiet, so I don't have to worry much. Juniors think that they are amazing. Ugh and then the Senior's just cannot wait until they graduate. So this year is going to be fun. As usual.

My first period, and last period are both free periods for me. Which is nice, so I can leave early to pick up Rachel from Kindergarten. My whole first period I will spend it as a prep period for all of my classes. The last one, before I leave, would be used for me relieving my stress. I will be resting and taking off these god awful heels. I might seem like I am used to wearing heels. But I never will.

My first actual period went pretty well. The Freshmen were scared out of their mind so they didn't talk and I don't have to worry about my pet-peeve of people interrupting me in the middle of my lectures. I told them about my syllabus so they knew what to follow, and the consequences if they don't. I went through the whole thing with the Junior class that was after them. Sure, most of them aren't scared to be apart of high school, but I still have to tell them all of these things. After that class I had lunch. I went to my office first, to grab my lunch, and I heard my phone ring. It wasn't my office phone, it was my cell. I felt my heart start beating fast when I noticed it was Rachel's school's number.

"Hello" I said tentatively into the phone. What am I doing, Shelby Schuester doesn't back down or get scared easily.

"Yes, this is she."

"What!"

"Ok, well both be there in about 5 minutes" I quickly shut the phone, and all but ran to Will's classroom.

"Will." I said, when I opened the door to his classroom.

"What is it?" He asked, a little scared because I had tears running down my face and had mascara running down my face.

"Get a sub, we need to get the Lima General Hospital." I state, wearily.

"Ok, ok calm down. I'll be back in a minute." He says while running back into the classroom, and then to Figgins' office to get a sub.

When we were in the car he asked the question that I dreaded to answer.

"Who is it?" He asked, shakily.

"um..." I sigh, might as well get it over with, "Rachel." I say before I start crying again.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok, I'm sorry about this cliff hanger, but I thought that this was a good ending. You will find out what Rachel has in the next chapter. And all of her siblings reactions. Ok sorry about the long wait, and there might be a long wait again, but I really need to get my schedule all figured out. Until then, me updating will be sporadic. Anyways here are the ages in real life:**

**Finn: 22**

**Puck/Santana: 17**

**Kurt: 15**

**Sam/Brittany/Quinn: 14**

**Tina/Mike: 11**

**Rachel: 5 (almost 6)**

**Anyways...**

**TATA for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6**

* * *

**Shelby POV**

I am sitting in my Range Rover, next to Will, who is driving like a manic and probably breaking all driving rules. Of course, today is the day that the Lima Police actually feel like doing their job and the next thing I know, we are pulled over about 3 blocks away from the turn, to where the hospital is.

"Excuse me sir, can I see your license and registration please." The officer, Doyle, told Will.

"Sure thing, Sweetie, can you grab it out of the glove box." Will said to me, shaking my leg a little to get me out of my stupor.

"O-o-of c-course Will" I say, trying to get a smile on my face and make it seem like I wasn't crying my eyes out (which is really hard). I reached into the glove box and quickly handed Will the registration to my car, while he got out his license.

"Are either of you Shelby Schuester?" Doyle asked

"That's m-me" I say a little scared.

"Ok, good to know this car isn't stolen, now sir, do you understand how fast you where going?" He asks, looking right at Will.

"No, I'm sorry, we were rushing to the hospital because our youngest daughter was emitted to the hospital right out of her kindergarten class." Will said in a rush, looking ahead, as an emergency vehicle passed us, and pulled into the Hospital lot.

"Ok sir, well everything looks good, so I'll let you off with a warning. Go make sure that little girl is ok." He said sympathetically.

"Ok, I will" Will states, and soon again, we are in the parking lot, running into the Emergency room, and saw a gurney pass us, with a heaping load of doctors running with it, a small being on the gurney with an oxygen mask on the face, with doctors talking with medical terms that I cannot understand, until I hear:

"5 year old Caucasian girl, name Rachel Schuester, and brought in from LimaCare (her kindergarten school) with..." a Nurse stated, but I couldn't hear the rest because I was running after the gurney yelling for my baby.

Will had to hold me back, as I was screaming and crying and praying for my baby to be ok.

"Why her Will, what has she, or we for that matter, done wrong. I feel like I failed her." I kept babbling on and on while sobbing into Will's shirt.

"Shelby calm down an minute. I have to call Finn, get him down here from Columbus, then I am calling the rest of the kids after they are done with school. No need to scare them yet. OK" He said, with tear streaks streaming down his face. I let go of him, and he grabbed his phone, to ring Finn. We both knew that he will race down to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

About three hours later, Finn came running into the hospital with dried tears running down his face, and fresh unshed tears in his eyes.

"Who is it?" He said, scared for what the answer might be. He had an idea, and he knew it was one of his sisters, but Will never told him who it was exactly.

"Rachel" I whispered into my hands, while Will put his arms around me and Finn came onto my other side and did the same while burrowing his head into my neck.

"I better get going and bring the rest of the family here, before they become nervous about what happened to me and your mom missing most of school today." Will said as he rubbed his eyes and got up from the embrace and left the hospital, fast so he can come back as soon as possible.

Right as he left, we were bombarded by a woman that looked in her mid-twenties. I instantly recognized her as Rachel's teacher.

"Jeanine, what happened?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I turn my back for one minute. She was playing dolls with April, and the next minute, April is screaming and Rachel is unconscious. I called 911 so fast, that I didn't know what to do. She is so little, smaller than everyone in the class. I asked April what happened and she said that they were playing with their dolls, and she turned around to grab new clothes for the doll, she put them on and went to surprise Rachel, and she said she saw Rachel on the floor looking like she was sleeping, and it wasn't natural, because she said while she was turned around, she heard moaning, but she didn't know what it was, she thought someone was complaining of a stomach ache because we just came back from lunch. I'm so sorry." She was rambling, but I heard her story loud and clear.

"Were they already on the floor, or were they at a table?" I heard Finn ask, as I was unable to think, let alone speak.

"They were at the doll table. It had the doll house on it and all of the accessories." Jeanine said in between her freaking out.

She was about to say more, but she was interrupted by a doctor.

"Family for Rachel Schuester?" The doctor asked.

Finn and I jumped up and we walked up to the doctor.

"I am her brother, and she is our mother." Finn said, while holding me up.

"Is the father here, because I need to tell only parents first."

"He went to pick up the rest of our kids, he should be here soon." Right as Finn said that, the rest of the Schuester clan ran through the hospital doors.

* * *

Will POV

I ran in the hospital, in front of the whole Schuester clan. Right as I got up to my wife, the doctor quickly ushered me and Shelby into her office, and telling Finn that we would be out shortly.

"So, as you know Rachel was brought into this facility." The doctor, Rose, said slowly.

"Yes, I fully understand that Rachel was brought here, I am not a god-damn idiot. Please just tell me what the hell is wrong with my child. Please just tell me." Shelby started off as a snap and ended into sobs. I put an arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her back, while I apologized to Rose.

"Please continue," I whispered over Shelbs back.

"Well, when she first got in, we had no idea what happened. The meds on the bus believed that she had a stoke, or a heart attack." At those words, Shelby whimpered and started sobbing some more. "After we brought her into surgery, we realized that she had a seizure. Now, it is really uncommon for kids her age to get a seizure, but putting the circumstances that she was severely premature, it was a side affect." Rose paused, and I realized that it was for her to gather her thoughts, because it was hard to tell us the news she is currently telling us. "Since Rachel is so small, we are worried that the force of the seizure she had was enough to kill her. Now, we were able to stop some of the swelling and bleeding from the brain, the part that triggered the seizure, and we realized that it was impossible to section off the flow of the blood to that part of her brain to stop the leak because that is where her motor skills are located. But, sadly, just doing what we did to get her to survive the force of that one seizure, it landed her into a coma. Now, we have no idea when, or if she will wake up. But we are using all of our power to get your daughter back to you, safe and sound." Once she finished her speech, it was dead silent in her office. Even Shelby stopped crying. All she did was thank the doctor, and leave. I am pretty sure that she is going to find Rachel for herself, just to convince herself that everything we heard was not true. But one look at the doctor's face and I am sure that all of what she said was completely, 100% true. I got up, and thanked her as well, asking politely for Rachel's room number.

"Room 185. I'll give you some time." She said supportively, and as I was leaving she leaned back against her chair and sighed.

I walked back to the waiting room where all of the kids are, waiting for news on what is going on. I look around and see the Shelby isn't there, so I assume she found Rachel's room. As I walked into view of the kids, I was bombarded with questions.

"Is she ok?" "What happened?" "Do you know anything?" "Daddy tell us!"

"Hold on, hold on." I state loudly over all of their screams and cries, hoping for them to hear me. Apparently they did, so they all quieted down immediately.

"Ok, here's the thing. Do you all remember that Rachel was born severely premature?" I asked them quietly and got a mixture of head nods and yea's.

"But dad, what does this have to do with anything? I mean, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her." Puck stated, a little confused.

"Yes, but those doctor's weren't looking for what they found Rachel to have." I pause and they all give me pleading looks to tell me what she ended up getting. "Rachel is epileptic." I said slowly and softly, afraid to look at all of my kids reactions.

"Dad, what does epileptic mean?" Mike asked softly, being one of the younger ones, I'm not surprised that he doesn't know.

"It's when someone has seizures at random times. Like they start to shake uncontrollably." Puck whispered into his ear.

When I look up, I see tears and anger wash through Finn's eyes. I see tears running down Quinn, Brittany and Santana's cheeks, even though the latter keeps trying to make it seem like she isn't crying. Tina and Mike look crushed. Kurt keeps looking around, clearly trying not to cry. Sam kept shaking his head. Puck is what surprised me. He usually doesn't cry about anything, but here he is holding on to his twin, both of them starting to sob. I had to look away for fearing that I will break down again. I need to be strong, so I can tell them what else is happening to their younger sister.

"Guys, it's not all." I said, gaining courage, just for me to look at them and almost break down. "She is also in a coma." I say, finally breaking down and my voice cracking at the last word. The word that is haunting me, and will haunt me until she is far away from this dreadful place.

After I say the last thing, everyone is a mess. I try to reign them in, so we can see her, and so I can talk to Shelby.

"Guys, please." I croaked out. "We should all see her, and make sure your mom isn't sobbing in Rachel's lap."

* * *

**Shelby POV**

I spent all of my time, once I got out of the office. I just needed to clear my head. My daughter. My flesh and blood. My mini me is in a coma, struggling for her life. I think I should go and see her. I cannot face the kids, not yet. I need to see my Rachel first. I didn't even stay long enough to find out what room she is in. Oh well, I'll just use my mother's intuition.

I walk, and walk and walk down the long never ending hallway. Looking into every single room, until I found one with my daughter. Room 185.

"Hey baby girl, I know you might not hear me, but please come back to us. We all love you very much. I bet to Barbara that everyone is in the waiting room sobbing their eyes out. Even Santana." I gave a watery chuckle on the last one. "I know that some of them might seem like they don't like you, and they only put up with you because you are family. But they all love you very much, everyone loves you. Please, please come back to us." I say ending with my head in her chest listening to her heart beat, crying hysterically. When I finally look up, I notice the rest of the Schuester clan standing at the door, crying at me and Rachel. That is when I finally feel Will at my side, holding me. I get a good look at my daughter. She looks so tiny in the bed. All of the wires keeping her with us. And then I notice the hospital gown. It made it her look so much younger than 6. It had little bears, hearts and smiley faces. It was really obnoxious and she looked 2 years old. I am waiting to hear Kurt's comments on what they put on her. But another thing, for another day. We just have to wait now for Rachel to come back to us.

* * *

**Rachel POV (in the coma****)**

It's so nice where I am right now. I'm a little scared, because I want Daddy and Mama. It's all nice and pretty. I see myself on Broadway. Singing on the grand stage. I can feel the excitement and the lights of the stage hitting my face. My costume is very pretty, and very me. Oh now the scene is shifting. I see myself, talking to, who is that? Oh my goodness, THAT IS BARBRA STREISAND! I AM TALKING TO BARBRA STREISAND. I feel so complete right now, but I am still scared because I want my family. Why aren't they here with me celebrating? They all care about me, right? And right as I think that, I hear Mama's voice. She sounds so far away though. I sort of hear her.

_"Please come back to us. We all love you. Even Santana."_

It's nice to know that everyone loves me. But why do they tease me? Why don't they like my singing? Oh well, I'll ask Mama when I come back. But right now, I feel really tired, yet my eyes are still closed. I'll be back soon.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, I wanted this chapter to be bigger and longer so it took me a while. So thanks and Review it's not that hard. Don't worry, I will get to the other Schuester's reactions. I am working on my other story as well.**

**Anyways, TATA for now! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I'm back and I am updating all of my stories now. I'm glad for all of these responses, and I am happy that you are all liking this story idea. Yes, the updating has been bad, but I am not currently in any play so I should be able to update more frequently, but I have an audition tomorrow, so I might get casted for this coming show, so I might not be able to upload, and I am apologizing now. I know most of you are enjoying this story, so I will stop talking and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Glee, but how cool would that be!**

* * *

**Santana POV**

The one piece of news that I hoped I never got was this. When Dad walked out of the office with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, I knew it wasn't good. Despite contrary belief, I care about people, especially family. No matter what I may say to her or anyone else, Rachel is family and I love her very much.

I feel awful, that the last words I said to her today were bitchy, and I need to make it up to her. I walk with Dad, to go to her room, to see if mom is sitting vigil at the bedside yet. If I wasn't scared out of my mind, I would make a bet that she is already there.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Mom, sitting in a chair, her head on Rachel's lap, with her shoulders shaking. Everyone else didn't move or make a sound, but me. I walked forward, and took Mom's shoulder, and sat down next to her. After my lead, everyone else started to trickle into the room. I felt dad's presence behind me?

"Can I have a moment alone with Rach." I whisper daintily.

After everyone filed out of the room, and Mom giving me a small smile as she walked out, I put my attention towards the bed. She looked so small and frail in the bed, and I would give anything to take her spot for her. I looked back at the door, to make sure that no body else was there, and once I was certain, I took her hand in mine, and sighed.

"Rachel, I know that you probably cannot hear me, but please understand that I don't hate you. I bother everyone. You know that. You know that I love you, probably more than anyone else in this family. I hide my love by teasing and taunting. I do it to people in school. But, sometimes I mean it and I know that it is hard to pick it out. But, it doesn't mean that I don't like you. I love you. I know that I am telling you this over and over again, but I need you to know that I care, and that I am not happy that you are in a c-cc-coma." I have to stop because I am about to cry. "Please, wake up soon. The whole family is worried sick for you. We need the light that is you in our house again. I remember when you were first brought home. You arrived almost 5 months early, and everyone was worried sick. You stayed in the NCIU, which is the newborn intensive care unit, for 5 months. When you were finally brought home, our house was lively again, none of us were zombies or monsters anymore. And that was all you. Please come back, I need my Rachie pie again." I broke down into sons, and I heard the door open and footsteps running behind me. I felt arms around me, and saw long brown waves as I turned into her shoulder. I am still crying, and I don't care anymore that Mom was listening to everything I said to her. It feels good to have someone's arms around you once in a while, and I need to be comforted. I am a human being who just tells the truth.

* * *

Rachel POV

I feel funny. It's like I am in pain. My chest and head really hurt, but I cannot cry nI cannot open my eyes. Why do I feel this way. Wait, I hear something. Is that Santana talking to me? She sounds upset. Even more upset than mommy did. Is she in trouble, or am I in trouble? Where is mommy, or daddy? This is not okay, wait it's not black anymore, I see something. Is that a light. All I hear is Santana crying, and is that mommy comforting her? I also hear weird beeping noises. What is it? I see the light, it is stronger and I feel even more pain. Why can't it go away. And, isn't it a bad thing to see the light. In all of the movies that Noah watches, whenever someone sees the light, it means that they are dying. Am I dying, no. I can't be! I am only 5. I still have my whole life left to live. Wait, I'm not dying. I feel my eyes opening. Ouch, that light is too bright. Will anyone know that I am awake? Ouch, my chest really hurts, it is really hard to breathe. Maybe if I call out to mommy she will save me.

"Mommy." I say hoarsely. Wow my throat is really dry. I look around and see people I don't know. "Where's my mommy!" I try to say louder, but it is barely over a whisper.

"Your mommy is right outside, she will be back in when you are more stable and comfortable." A pretty lady, who is probably a nurse says to me, while trying to calm me down. "If you calm down sooner, the faster we will be done, and the faster you see your mommy." She says to me while trying to coach my breathing.

After what feels like hours, Mommy comes back in, with the rest of the family behind her. As soon as I looked mommy in the eye, she ran straight to me. I feel her hug me and cry into my hair. "Don't you ever leave me again, you hear me!" and she started to cry again.

* * *

**I thought that this is a good place to end this chapter. Please review and I am sorry this is short. **

**Tata for now! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, I am back. I am trying to update sooner and sooner. Since it is almost Summer, I should be able to crank out more chapters and hopefully finish them. I think this story though will be a long one, so don't worry. Well, I can keep talking all day, but I rather have the story on here so HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

**Shelby POV**

It has been about a week since Rachel woke up. We have the same rotation we did when she was just a baby, but Will, Finn or I have to stay there because she is underage. It is hard, really hard, dealing with my huge family, with an epileptic daughter. They keep testing her for anything else that could be wrong with her. I am just hoping that nothing else can go wrong with my daughter. She is an innocent human being and it isn't fair that all of these things are happening to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Schuester?" I hear a voice next to me.

"Yes." I say to the nurse, as she tells me to walk out of the room.

"Ok, well most of her tests came back negative, but two." She says, as she nervously looked at the folder that held Rachel's test results.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

My parents are really scared and screwed over about what is happening to Rachel. Sure, I am scared too, but she is awake and everything. It was really just a scare. I know I seem really bitchy and rude, but I think that this family should pay more attention to the middle children. No one but mom will understand what I am going through right now. But, you all are probably confused. So remember that day, about 2 weeks ago, the day before Rachel fell into her coma, I was out with my boyfriend, Joe. We never done anything I wanted to do because Joe claims that he is "saving himself for Jesus". Which is a total lie, because that morning, we slept with each other for the first time. My parents were too wrapped up in Rachel going to her first day of school, or Puck for stealing alcohol, or Finn for coming back home from College, or Santana for kicking another kid in the balls. See, they never realized that all of this time, I am going through the toughest thing in my entire life. I am Pregnant, at 16. I never thought that this would happen to me. I always thought that I would be the best of the best. The best cheerleader, the best singer, the best dancer. But all of my dreams, smashed. Because of a night that was so special to me and so life altering.

_It 2 months after Sophomore Cotillion. Joe and I were dating for around 6 months at this time. We decided to take the next step, sure it wasn't in the best spot, the nurses office with those uncomfortable tables, but hey, at least it wasn't desks. Anyways, it was a great night. Then, it was too spontaneous for us to use protection, and I guess I forgot to take the pill that day, because_ _now_...

I'm Pregnant. Yes, me, Goody Two Shoes is now pregnant. In my Junior year. Well it could be worse, I could be in my sophomore year and having twins right? Well, I am about to burst another bubble, because I am pregnant with twins. I am about 3 and a half months pregnant now. I know that I can't tell mom or dad at all. Rachel just got out of her coma, saying this would send her, Mom and Dad into a coma. I guess I will keep quiet about this until the news comes out by itself. It is not going to stay quiet for long because I have a huge bump already, but it looks like I just ate a big lunch. Tacos, yeah I like tacos. But I guess you are all wondering how I found out. I went to the clinic that morning that no one knew where I was. I took the 2 hour bus ride to make it to Akron to see if I am or not. Turns out I am and I am due in February. Which makes sense because we did it around May. Great. It looks like I will need to hide this, but how?

* * *

**Shelby POV**

OH NO! This cannot be happening. I did not hear the doctor correctly, that's what it is. My child cannot be suffering. No, she has dealt with enough in her 5 years of life, now she is going to have major medical problems. No, this is not fair, for her or the family. God, why punish us. I understand that we have a lot of kids, but we love kids, now you are punishing our youngest. Why are you so cruel?

_"Ok, well most of her tests came back negative, but two." She says, as she nervously looked at the folder that held Rachel's test results. _

_"And those two are?" I asked nervously. It is never a good thing when the doctor is nervous._

_"Well, we did that obvious check of anything to do with the heart or lungs, which both came back negative, which is a really good thing." She says, going through the good news before.._

_"But sadly, we noticed that her immune system is really low. It has to do with both her iron level and her white blood cell count. Those two can lead to many different diagnosis', but we ruled down one of them. The low iron levels are because she is anemic. Which means, that along with taking antiepileptics, she will have to take naproxen, which might make her cough up blood. If that happens, immediately bring her here and we will flush the drug out of her system and give her simple ibuprofen instead. Now about the other thing..." She paused, looking up to me to gauge my thought by looking at my face._

_"The white blood cells, isn't that usually-" I begin, but she cuts me off finishing my sentence._

_"Leukemia?" She asks, as I nod, she sighs "That is what I am afraid of. But, I cannot check to see, you will have to bring her to Doctor Lopez, she is the best Oncologist in Ohio. She will be able to test Rachel to see if that is what it is. But it might just be linked to the anemia. I would immediately go up to the 3rd floor and give the Oncology wing a try. I know that this news is hard, especially with a girl as young as Rachel, but I would seriously go to make rule out all of the extremes. _

This leads us to every single Schuester sitting in the waiting room on the 3rd floor. Rachel is in surgery, with doctors shoving a needle bigger than my arm into her hip to grab some bone marrow to rule out Leukemia from the list of possibilities. Oh my, it is moments like this were I feel sad about bringing Rachel into this world. She deserves so much more than anything that is happening to her. I just hope that it isn't Leukemia.

* * *

**So, I threw a big curveball with a slight cliff hanger in there. Sorry about that.**

**Well I have some questions now:**

**Who will be the first to find out about Quinn's Pregnancy? (Puck, Santana or Shelby)**

**Does Rachel have Leukemia, or something else?**

**What song do you want, I want to add a song, I need a few choices?**

**Do you want more of the other kids POV and reactions and lives in there?**

**I will answer one question though;**

**NO ONE DIES IN THIS STORY, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANY ONE OF THEM DYING.**

**Well anyways, TATA for now! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I love the support for this story. And I decided that I needed to update. I need feedback and answers to these questions because I have major writers block. So please, help a writer out. Also, Finals just ended and I had to deal with Graduation and everything, but please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Will POV:

What just happened? One minute, I was watching all of my kids grow up healthy and happy, now I am back in the hospital, but in a completely different wing than I wanted to be in. The ONCOLOGY wing, the wing with people that are suffering from CANCER. My daughter doesn't deserve this, hell, no one deserves having cancer or the possibility and losing a loved one to this dreadful disease. I sit here now, with half of my kids worried and the other half scared. They might not show it in most cases, but they all care for her. She will grow up with this family, no matter what I have to do in order for this to happen. I am trying to keep my nerves down, and by the looks of it, so is Quinn. She is looking a little pale and that she might throw up any second. I am glad to see that she loves her sister a lot to stress. These are the reasons I love my kids.

* * *

Santana POV:

"Hey, Blondie," I whisper to Quinn, who is getting greener and greener as the time ticks on.

"What?" she bites back, with swallowing thickly.

"What's going on with you. You look like you are about to hurl." I say, with a bit of concern in my voice, hey of course of care for my sister, don't think that I am a cold heartless bitch, well a complete bitch.

"Maybe because I am." She half bites and half nervously chuckles, while jumping up, toward the bathroom, I am guessing. Dad is giving me a look showing that I should follow her since he is trying to console Mom. I send him an affirmative nod back and jump up in search of the bathroom that holds my sister.

"Quinn?" I half scream when I walk into the closest bathroom. I hear retching in the farthest stall from the door and knock on it.

"Quinn, is that you?" I calmly state, just in case it wasn't. How embarrassing would that be?

"Yea" she replies in between coughs.

"Okay, what is going on, because both of us know that you don't like Rachel that much where you are puking, hell even Mom isn't puking yet, and you know how squeamish she is. Or that might have been because she was pregnant a lo-" I cut myself off with a realization. "Holy Fuck! Are you PREGNANT?" I half scream. I cannot think of how my younger sister could be pregnant before me. Well, I can because I am always safe when it comes to sleeping with someone, and I sure as hell know Puck is the same way.

"Okay Quinn, I know you are faking it now that I asked that question. I can tell and the toilet has already flushed so now you have to come out and face the music sister." I say with a little bit of sass, because I am more than aggravated at her.

* * *

Quinn POV:

"Now you have to come out and face the music sister!" I hear Santana bit out, and I sigh. She is right, I have to face the music. Wait, is there any way I can escape before she comes in here and bits my head off. No, it looks like I am stuck in a crummy stall of the bathroom. I quickly try to make myself look sick and not look like I am perfectly fine, so maybe she will think I have the flu and not a freaking baby.

"UGH." I moan out, and in my opinion I think that my acting is suburb in this situation.

"Cut the act Blondie, I've seen you sick before, and A: you never throw up, B: you don't moan when you are sick, you scream and punch and kick at anyone who tries to help you, and C: you try to not let anyone know you are sick, meaning as in you would keep up the act like you are okay, but you suck at lying." She responded. Shit, well I guess I am not as good as an actress as I thought. Shit, well I guess now I have to tell her the truth, and get my ass beaten by her. I was trying to keep this quiet for a while. Wait, maybe I can throw her off.

"Well, there is always a first for something. Anyways, I had tacos for lunch today, I guess they were no good." I say, still in denial in Santana's view. I walk to the mirror and fix my make up and wash up.

"Well, with you, there is never a first. Especially a first with 3 things all at once. You probably don't know this but you suck at acting." She bites out, but I ignore her, fixing my mascara carefully.

"Listen, Quinn, as much as this might shock you, I actually care about your blonde ass, so please be honest with me, and I promise, I won't tell anyone anything until it is the right time and you tell me too." She said, in the softest she has probably ever spoken, even to Brittany, and that is saying a lot. I my opinion, she likes my sister more than anyone else, so this is new to me.

"Fine, you want to hear the truth, her it is. Yes, I'm pregnant. And it is twins..." I mumble the last of it, but she still caught on to it with her Spanish curse and hugging me.

"It'll be okay, we will figure this out." She said in that soft voice again. "I promise not to tell anyone. Now hurry your ass up so we can get back to Mom and Dad and see if my other pain in the butt is alright." She ended with her normal voice and I cannot tell you how good it is to hear that, instead of her pity.

"Alright. But Tiny will have a fit when she finds out you called her a pain in the butt" I state with a small chuckle, and as she walks past me towards the door, I mumble "again" and she feigns that she is hurt by my words and chases me out of the bathroom, man it is good to laugh again. But it stops when we make it back to the waiting room, and we see everyone's faces. Uh oh.

* * *

Kurt POV:

I saw Quinn run off and then Santana follow not long after. They have been gone for a while. I sure hope that they aren't fighting or anything. My phone buzzed again and I noticed it was Blaine this time and not Finn, asking me where everyone is, after his multiple trips to the bathroom. Ugh, well I wonder what Blaine would be texting me about.

(_Blaine _Kurt)

_Hey, what did you get on the Biology homework, question number 2? And I love you! xoxo_

Um, IDK, I think it was like Photosynthesis or something. Love you too. xo

_Thanks, I was really stuck. So what is up, you text seems a little sad. There is no exclamation mark and only 2 x's and_ o's

Rachel is back in the hospital, and she just got out. Now she is getting tested for Cancer. I feel nothing right now.

_Oh, that stinks. Do you want me to come to the hospital? :(_

No, that's alright. My family just needs to be alone. Half of my family is awol right now though.

_Oh, well I hope you find them and I hope that little Rachel's okay, and I will pray for her. Send my wishes to your family. I'll see you in school. xoxoxo_

I will, see you in school. xoxo

Of course Blaine would ask me about Biology. I am surprised he isn't failing. It is the only class we share, and he cannot seem to pay attention, and it is making an impression on my grades. Oh well, it is Blaine and my family loves him. I scan around the room, and notice that we are the only people in the waiting room, which could be a good thing for other families and it sucks for us. Finn is now back from his 8th trip to the bathroom, and hopefully he stays here because I cannot handle him getting lost, again. Puck was no where to be seen, probably down by the nurses station, stealing their coffee, to bring to Mom (it helps her calm down). Mom and Dad are sitting across from me, with Mom's head on Dad's shoulder and both of them looking very stressed and tired. I notice Brittany playing with the kiddie games, with Sam helping her out. I guess Mom and Dad are trying to keep her oblivious for the time being, because she is the crier of the family, and I guess Sam was stuck on Brittany duty, though no one could work with Brittany better than him or Santana, but Santana and Quinn are still who knows where. Tina and Mike are in their own little corner. I can hear them vaguely, but they are whispering to each other in Mandarin (the language they were born with) probably trying to calm each other down. I don't know what they are saying, so I am guessing.

About 10 minutes later, Santana and Quinn have still yet to return, Finn went to the bathroom again, but this time Mike went with him because he had to go (plus Mike had a really good memory) and Puck came back with 4 coffees (Mom, Dad, Finn and himself). The doctor came out, the one that was operating on Rachel, and he pulled aside Mom and Dad. I am really nervous and I feel like I am sweating buckets because this is it. This will tell us if Rachel has cancer and if she will join the percentage of kids with the same thing.

When Mom and Dad get up to see the doctor, Santana and Quinn have small smiles on their faces, but once they saw all of our faces, their faces turned sad again and they sat down, holding hands. Since when did they like each other. I was kind of waiting for one of them to have to be rolled out on a gurney and take a trip to the emergency room, below us.

Mom and Dad had to sit us all down in the same location, so it would be easier to talk to us. We all sit at the edge of our seats, and wait for the horrible news we might receive.

* * *

Shelby POV:

I sort of had a mini blank out when the doctor was talking to us. This time it was a more serious issue than before, and I cannot believe that we have to face this so soon, if not at all. Doctor Lopez was talking to us and telling us that it would cost a lot of money for this and for that and to be honest I really didn't care. I want Rachel to be okay and for her to be healthy instead of her lying in the hospital bed. Now I know what Fantine probably felt like when she heard the news that Cosette needed a doctor and wanted to die instead. Wow, did I just go into Les Mis, no I cannot because that musical is sad, and everyone dies, which would put me into thought that Rachel will die before I even hear her continued diagnosis.

I was in full rant in my head that I didn't even realize that I was gripping Will's hand really tightly. I only noticed when he squeezed back, for reassurance reasons,

"Okay, now this news is never easy to tell anyone, especially with someone as young as Rachel." Doctor Lopez told us.

Oh no, here she goes. She is going to tell us that Rachel is dying, that there is no cure, that nothing can help her. No, she can't GOD CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL SHE IS LIKE 90, NOT 5! This is it. She is going to tell us that we should prepare for her death, this is it. I feel my tears coming.

"She has stage 2 acute Leukemia. And in her age group, it is almost a 99% chance of recovery. Now, the easiest and quickest way to get rid of it is screening possible donors for the same stem cell match as Rachel. And since you have a really big family, Rachel's chances of fast recovery is increased even more, but on the off chance that none of the donors match, we can then talk about Chemotherapy or Radiation." Doctor Lopez paused for a second to let us soak in the news we just heard and then continued "So if you want to get going on the screenings, we can start tomorrow, but there is a couple of notices that I should inform you. First, you can't be pregnant, for it might harm the fetus in the long run, it is really rare, but possible. Second, once the match is found, it will take a day or two after Rachel gets the surgery that the cells could respond. In that time, she might look progressively worse, but usually she will improve and get set on her way to recovery about a week after the procedure. If she doesn't respond, we could try another donor, but the results are most likely going to be the same, so that is when we will start seriously talking about Chemotherapy and Radiation." She gave us a small smile and a hand on my shoulder, and walked away to get to her next patient.

I am just standing there silently, with silent and steady tears rolling down my face. Will gives me a comforting hug telling me that she is strong and will pull through this and that we will make it through.

"Now, we have to tell the family, so wipe those tears for now." Will whispers to me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We walk over to the kids, and it is time to tell them the news. I hate being the messenger, now I know how Doctor Lopez felt, and she doesn't know us very well.

"Okay guys, can you all come over here on these chairs and the floor." Once everyone was situated, Will and I shared a look, and he continued what he was saying.

"Alright, so Rachel has stage 2 acute Leukemia, which has a 99% chance of survival in her age group. Now, there is a little surgery that each of us have to go through to see if any of us are matches to Rachel's stem cell. Your Mother and I created a list of who goes when. The first day is tomorrow, and that will be Finn, and Kurt. Second day is Santana, Brittany and Sam. The third day is Mike, Tina and Mom. And the last day is Quinn, Puck and I. We have no idea what time each are. Now we have about an hour before they will let us see Rachel, so lets head down to the food court for some food, and if you have any questions, ask when we get home." Will said and the rest of the clan, besides Quinn and Santana joined in.

"Oh wait, before I forget, there were some notices that she told us that won't be a problem, but I want to tell you, none of you can be pregnant." Will said with a small smile, drawing out chuckles from the rest of the Schuesters.

* * *

Quinn POV

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Great, you can't be pregnant in order to get this surgery and I am pregnant. I feel like a failure to Rachel, fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hey, tubbers, not it looks like you have to tell Mom and Dad that you cannot get this surgery." Santana says a little compassionately. "Look, I understand how you are feeling, but hey think of it, there are 10 others. There is bound to be another match if you are a match." Santana says quietly before following the rest of the family to the food court, leaving me to my thoughts.

I now have to figure out what I can do to tell Mom and Dad without killing anyone. I feel awful and I feel like it will be all my fault if there is no donor found. But there is no way I will get rid of my babies, and I know that sounds selfish, but I want to know what they will be like, and I don't want to be a murderer. But we will have to play this by ear now, and hope for the best and hope the God will be on our side, for once.

* * *

**Wow, so this chapter took a life of its own. The ending was originally different, but Fanfiction completely freaked out and closed me out without letting me save the ending, so it isn't word for word. Now please hit the review button and tell me what you think and answer these questions:**

**Babies Gender/names?**

**How will the Schuesters react to the Pregnancy?**

**Will there be a donor, or will they have to go to urgent measures? (I have an answer already, but I am looking for tips)**

**I am not a doctor in any way, so if there is anything wrong I am sorry. Now I have no idea if you can get the screening pregnant or not, but in this story you can't be which will add into the drama and stress. **

**Please, review again and TATA for now! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, 10 chapters already, this story is going by so fast. Don't worry, there is still a lot to come with this story, and there are more troubles for the Schuester family. A few things, yes Epilepsy is curable, I have a friend that was diagnosed with epilepsy when she was younger, but it was minor (I am basing Rachel off of this), so all she had to do was take a certain medicine and eventually, she was cured after a good 10 years. It will take a while, but she will not live with it forever, I promise. Next, the babies gender and names will be kept under wraps until the next chapter, so it is just a little wait on that. This chapter is going to focus mainly on Rachel, and her perspective, then it is going to be Will and Shelby trying to prepare their kids for a surgery that is going to hurt, a lot.**

**I am done talking now, so please, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Rachel POV:

Mama and Daddy are scared. When they took me to the hospital, it started to scare me, but I was hurting too much. They laid me down on a moving bed and I don't remember what happened that well. There were a heaping load of nurses and only one doctor, that doctor was talking to me, but all I could think about was Mama and Daddy, but it wouldn't go to my mouth for me to say it. I hear little bits of what the doctor was telling me, that I wouldn't be awake, that I will need a tiny surgery to see if I was healthy or not. I already know that I am not healthy, I don't feel it. I feel lost and confused and tired. The doctor soon put me in this big room, there was a giant light over head, and before I could look anymore, they gave me this funny tasting drink. I don't remember a thing after that drink, until I woke up, in Mama's arms. I slowly adjusted to the light in the room, and I looked around, at my whole family. I am feel loopy, or it might just be from that drink they gave me. It is hard for me to focus on one specific thing, and it is making my head hurt. I voice a little bit for some water, but my voice comes out scratchy and cracked. OH NO! I need my voice in order for me to get on Broadway when I am older. I need water, as soon as possible.

I see someone is holding a plastic water cup, and a straw to my lips, and I slowly drink it all. The water feeling good in my throat. Once I was rehydrated, I look around and notice something. Everyone was sleeping, except for Quinnie.

"Hey, Rachel. How are you feeling?" She asks me, stroking her fingers through my hair.

"Tired, and my head is hurting." I reply, wincing as talking is straining my head even more.

"Well if your head is hurting, you should get resting again. Do what you normally do, and sing a Broadway song in your head. You used to say that it gets your mind off of what you are doing, because you are singing about your feelings. Also, it makes you smile and then go out like a light once the song is done." Quinn says to me, moving extra hair from my face, and she kisses my forehead and turns away and goes onto a chair, and closes her eyes.

Is that Quinn? She isn't usually nice. She doesn't act like Mama, or Daddy- at all. Is she alright? I know for a fact that there is something changing her. I need to get to the bottom of this, but I can wait until I start feeling better. Alright thoughts, now it is time to turn into song. But what song? Oh, I got it.

_Have you ever wondered, well I have  
__About how when I say, say red, for example  
__There's no way of knowing if red means the same thing in your head  
__As red means in my head when someone says red_

_And how if we are traveling at almost the speed of light  
__And you're holding a light  
__That light will still travel away from us  
__At the full speed of light_

_Which is right in a way, but I'm trying to say  
I'm not sure, but I'm wondering inside my head  
I'm not just a bit different from some of my friends  
These answers that come into my mind unbidden  
These stories delivered to me fully written_

_And when everyone shouts, like they seem to like shouting  
The noise in my head is incredibly loud  
And I just wish they'd stop  
My dad and my mum  
And the telly, and stories would stop for just once_

_I'm sorry, I'm not quite explaining it right  
But the noise becomes anger and the anger is light  
And this burning inside me would usually fade  
But it isn't today  
And the heat and the shouting  
And my heart is pounding__  
And my eyes are burning  
__And suddenly, everything, everything is_

_Quiet  
Like silence but not really silent  
Just that still sort of quiet  
Like the sound of a page being turned in a book  
Or a pause in a walk in the woods_

_Quiet  
Like silence but not really silent  
Just that nice kind of quiet  
Like the sound when you lie upside down in your bed  
Just the sound of your heart in your head_

_And though the people around me  
Their mouths are still moving  
The words they are forming  
Cannot reach me anymore_

_And it is Quiet  
And I am warm  
Like I've sailed  
Into the eye of the storm_

Wow, Quinn was right. That was calming. I guess I will see the whole family in the morning. Then I feel into a wonderful sleep, which would keep me from knowing what my family is actually going through.

* * *

Shelby POV:

What the hell just happened? I was sitting quietly in the Cafeteria of the hospital, a day before the first groups surgery and it all went chaotic and insane.

"Quinn, honey, you will need your strength, please eat." "No, Noah stop it, you are started to scare Tina and Mike" "Quinn eat your food" "Santana, please stop fighting with Kurt" "No Brittany, Lord Tubbington cannot get tested too"

"EVERYBODY, QUEIT!" Will shouted at everybody seeing my frustration.

"Quinn, honey, please tell me why you cannot eat anything?" I ask quietly hoping to get a response out of her.

"I don't feel well at all mom." Quinn quietly whispers, and I notice that there is something else, but I will ask her when we are more alone.

"Alright Quinn, come with me to the bathroom." I say to her, to get her to open up without causing a ruckus through the rest of the family.

Once we were in the bathroom, I found a way to get Quinn open up, and not in the way I wanted. I went in my bag and I found a water bottle, and a travel sized tissue box and leaned against the counter giving her water.

"Quinn, what is going on. I am worried. You are running off, and you are paler, and all of a sudden you claim that you aren't feeling well. Really honey, tell me please." I start begging a little bit.

"Mom, I'm fine, its just everything that is happening with Rachel, and I am worrying about the surgery, that I am started to have second guesses and I don't think I can go through with it." Quinn whispers to me.

"Why don't you think that you can go through with it?" I ask, truly curious and concerned.

"I am in a little trouble." Quinn mumbles, I can hear her, but I don't understand her.

"What do you mean trouble?" I ask her, coaxing information out of her.

"I won't be able to help Rachel." Quinn said to me, quietly and shedding tears.

"And why not?" Now I am getting frustrated, again.

"I'm pregnant." Is all I hear, before I see black.

* * *

**Wow, Okay. So I love the support for this story, and I am happy where it is going. I sure hope I am not moving too fast for people. Anyways, the song doesn't belong to me it is the song Quiet from Matilda the Musical, you should listen to it, its inspiring. Maybe a little cliff hanger ending as well, but oh well.**

**Sorry I haven't updated fast, I was on Vacation for the last 2 weeks, first with my friends and then my family. So I was really busy. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to hit the review button and leave what you think.**

**Thanks and TATA for NOW! :D**


End file.
